Postcards From Paradise
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: Postcards From Paradise is a spinoff of sorts from my previous work Paradise on Earth. Each chapter is its own short look into the lives of people outside the main plot. Many sexual descriptions and situations contained within. Not for children.
1. Chapter 1

**Postcards from Paradise**

"**A little romp in Iron Petals"**

**Hello all, and welcome to a new series in the Paradise on Earth universe! **

**For those interested, this series will consist of chapters not directly connected to the main story of PoE, but are all canon, taking place in the same universe, and thus, lemons and copious amounts of nudity and descriptions of nude bodies are to be expected.**

**If this series is well received, I will be happy to write more chapters.**

**For now, relax and enjoy **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Faye "Velvet" Sky was a woman who lived by a few, basic principles: take your vitamins, work out and make love as much as you can. At 23 years old, she was a proud woman who loved and was loved in return, very much so, and she thanked God for every second she got to live in this Paradise the Earth had become in the late 21St Century.

Her current girlfriend, indeed, her best friend, was a vivacious blonde by the name of Maryse, whose beauty was unmatched in Velvet's eyes to any other. Maryse herself was of French-Canadian origin, and her flirtatious demeanor and pure dynamite curves drew both men and women alike to stare at her athletic form, not to mention her 36D sized breasts, which Velvet was more than happy to play with.

Velvet was no slouch in the looks department either, her full figure was graced with firm musculature and elegant grace, and hair the color of golden wheat with stylish black streaks in it. The two were partners in their co-owned gym, "Iron Petals", the first Gym in the world to allow both Furry and Futa alike the chance to workout in near to full nudity if they so wished, along with some…"intimate" personal services.

On this particular day, the pair-o-blondes watched from their office overlooking the whole gym intently at the virile, fit specimens of all sorts step through into their gym, some looking every inch like life-long weightlifters, others eager first timers. Iron Petals staff was fairly robust and was filled with handpicked personal trainers by Maryse and Velvet, who had to pass a very "rigorous test" to be given the job.

By now, Maryse had slid down her skintight workout shorts down around her ankles, feverishly pumping her fingers in and out of her slick, pink pussy as she watched a particular sight before them, a sight which Velvet noticed and appreciated as well, but she had enough presence of mind to keep her pants on…though she did bring one hand up to pinch a nipple and caress the breast attached to it.

The sight they had their eyes on was enticing, to say the least.

There was an ebony-skinned futa with beautiful, long hair that was a stunning shade of violet, pulled up in a high ponytail with a bright yellow ribbon and hair covering her left eye in a diagonal fashion, currently lifting an immense weight, being supported by her broad shoulders, her tight workout uniform bulging in various places in a vain attempt to hold in her herculean physique. And as she squatted down for another repetition, she felt the tightly stretched fabric over her crotch start to rip, until her solid futa shaft ripped out of its spandex confines.

Velvet felt her tights get wet as she could've sworn she had an orgasm standing up, watching that futa meat pole come out to say hi, her knees shaking, her tongue wetting her lips.

The fit futa barely noticed as she continued her workout, her large erection pulsing and on display for anyone to see, surging with blood with every flex of her muscular frame, until she suddenly orgasmed all over the floor in front of her, just barely managing to set the immense weight of the barbell on the rack before collapsing to her knees in orgasmic bliss…and so did Maryse, whose legs gave out as she had a lovely orgasm, a long, drawn-out moan escaping her pursed red lips.

Faye "Velvet" Sky made a vow to herself: that futa was going to make love to her before closing time.

Said futa was sure to wipe up the evidence of her accidental ejaculation, her chocolate skin turning slightly darker in her face as she tried to cover a blush, before awkwardly making her way to the locker room to clean herself up, her heavy, now limp cock tapping the inside of her thighs with every step, tiny drops of her essence running down her legs and dripping off her still cumming cock.

Velvet's sky-blue eyes followed the ebony-skinned man-woman. A devious smirk curved her lips. She turned to her partner and favorite lover Maryse, giving her a "be right back~" and sauntered after her soon-to-be lover, Maryse simply arching a fine eyebrow and smirking.

"Share next time, mon ami~?" She whispered to herself.

"Don't worry, love. You'll get yours soon…as soon as I give our future friend a li'l test drive, 'k~?" Faye purred, wiggling her tush back at the other blonde. Maryse giggled and began to lick her fingers clean, which she had just now pulled out of her soaked flower.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The black beauty stood under the shower spray, letting the water hit her now nude body with relief, her beautiful hair let loose and cascading down her back, all the way down to her gorgeous ass like a lilac waterfall, the hot water relaxing her tired muscles, so relaxed was she that she felt her masculine appendage once again fill with blood. She wrapped her hand around the generous thickness of the shaft and proceeded to jack herself off with long slow strokes along the thick length, unheard by all but Faye, who was stealthily approaching, completely unheard over the sound of the shower spray.

The masturbating futa suddenly gasped when she felt a wet hand that wasn't her own grasp her hot penis and start jerking it off gently and slowly, long, finely-manicured fingers lovingly caressing her thick glands and playing with the upside-down triangle of lilac pubic hair, which showed she was a complete stranger to hair dye.

"'Ey there, love~! Why are you here, all alone, jackin' off by yourself~?"

"You know this takes two, don't you~?" Velvet purred in the flustered and surprised futa's ear. She could practically hear the blonde's grin. "And this gym DOES have FULL service, after all, doesn't it?"

The ebony futa was too lost in her rapture to respond in any other way but a low soft moan, her body shaking from the amount of pure pleasure she was feeling, her hands pressed up firmly against the wall hard, her muscular thighs and back flexing wildly as she felt her body get caressed by Velvet's free hand, before said other hand came to rest on the beautiful black woman's F cup sized tits, while Velvet's own, very much naked breasts were squashed against the futa's back, Velvet feeling tickles from her very long hair on her breasts.

"The name's Faye, but everybody calls me Velvet, for pretty obvious reasons," she introduced herself, squeezing the futa's solid shaft and right breast with her velvety hand. "What's yours~?"

."Isis! Isis Tanibu!" the beauty half screamed half moaned as she felt her body seize up, her muscles losing all control as she felt her orgasm approaching rapidly, "I'm cumming…oh Ra, I'm cumming…AH, VELVET!" she screamed as her hardened muscles became as pliable as putty, Velvet's hand speeding up its stroking, a mix of hot water and cum covering her hand as she gripped her new friends shaft tightly

"Yes, yes, a beautiful name for a beauty like you, honey~ C'mon, cum for me, Isis! Cum for me!" Velvet increased the speed of her stroking hand, urgently jerking Isis off, ready to milk her dry. Her other hand squeezed and fondled the futa's marvelous boobs, switching between them, squeezing hard and pulling at the big, puffy nipples.

It wasn't long before Isis felt her cum blast out of her body in thunderous spurts, practically coating the wall and velvets hand in hot smelly spunk, her legs finally giving out as she sank to her knees, Velvet kneeling with her, holding onto the Egyptian beauty's endowments gently, her namesake soft lips kissing the neck, cheek and ear of the exhausted futa, letting the Isis catch her breath.

Velvet whispered sweet nothings in Isis' ear as she gently squeezed her tits one last time and slowly and lovingly stroked the futa's cock, gently coaxing a few final spurts of cum out of the twitching shaft.

Isis slowly came to sit on the cold tile floor on her well defined ass, her powerful legs crossed as she reached up and turned the water off, her breathing slowly evening out.

"Thank you," she said in her native accent. "Why did you just fuck me?"

Faye giggled

"Darling, I ain't fucked you yet. In fact, I'm sure YOU would like to do all the fucking, eh~?"

Velvet said as she slid down her skintight tiny shorts and showed the Egyptian beauty her carefully trimmed pussy, the tiny blonde hairs shaved into a thin strip, no wider than the tiny pussy's tight lips.

Velvet slowly wrapped her arms around Isis' broad shoulders, looking deep into the ebony futa's forest-green eyes, and pressed their bodies closer, their breasts mashing together.

"Ever fuck a blonde, Isis Baby~? She spoke as she straddled Isis' body, the futa's quickly hardening penis a clear sign that she enjoyed the contact and position they were in.

Velvet wrapped her legs around Isis' mid-section, crossing them afterwards, firmly locked around Isis' ass.

"So, 'you want IN, love~?"

"Isn't this a little sudden?" The chocolate-skinned woman said, her mocha colored skin flushing from the intimate contact, her voice stuttering despite herself, unprepared for this blonde lioness that was currently making her intentions far too obvious for there to be any doubt

"Isis, honey, you started it by cumming on the floor of my gym~"

"Besides, this is Paradise on Earth we're living in. We should enjoy it to the max, like God demands, right~?" She leaned in and gave Isis a Eskimo-kiss, playfully rubbing their noses together.

The nubile blonde smelled of fresh roses, much to Isis' embarrassment, her body unable to conceal her lust, her hard shaft rubbing into the slick lower lips of the blonde straddling her, both women moaning from the close contact, their bodies all but demanding them to make love right then and there.

"Are you sure you want this?" Isis asked with genuine concern in her face for the smaller woman.

Velvet simply smiled from ear to ear and cupped Isis' face in her soft hands.

"Baby, I know I want this~" She then leaned in and captured Isis' lips in a hot, sensual, open-mouthed kiss and she pushed her body down, effectively impaling herself with the Egyptian futa's penis, which slid effortlessly into Velvet's incredibly tight pussy, burying itself to the hilt, in one fluid motion and a wet, arousing sound.

Velvet threw her head back as Isis grabbed her firmly by the hips and thrust hard into her waiting pussy, her inner walls squeezing Isis' she cock as Velvet's dripping flower got used to the feeling of such futa meat inside it.

Velvet's arms squeezed around Isis' shoulders, one hand going to the back of the Egyptian beauty's head, grabbing a handful of lilac hair and crushing their lips together as Isis picked a nice rhythm and they began to rock their bodies, their nether regions meeting repeatedly with wet, sucking noises.

The new lovers swallowed each other's sounds of pleasure as they moved Faye's soft red-painted lips moved with Isis' naturally-bright pink ones.

Velvet's hands moved from around Isis' head and shoulders, onto her massive tits, squeezing and fondling them back and forth, before hefting them and mashing her own, slightly smaller breasts against her new friend and lover, her hard nipples meeting Isis' bright pink ones among her chocolate skin, sending jolts of pleasure through their hot bodies, shiny with water from their earlier shower and now, a fair amount of sweat.

Velvet smiled as Isis fucked her. Sweat meant there would be another shower.

While Velvet kissed her and played with their breasts, Isis' hands moved between rubbing the blonde's back, stroking the young woman's remarkable muscles while her other hand had fun with Velvet's ass, groping, squeezing and smacking the marvelously soft and yielding, yet very firm flesh, making the woman squeal into their lip lock, and starting a nice rhythm of smacking her ass every few penetrations into Velvet's pussy.

Speaking of rhythms and penetrations, the sounds of their love-making only got louder and more frequent as Isis pounded into Faye over and over again, her she-cock hitting that secret spot within the gorgeous blonde, and soon, she was forced to break their heated kiss to throw her head back and cry out in bliss as Isis picked up a rapid pace and began pounding frenetically into the Iron Petal's co-owner and trainer, proving that she was nearing her limit.

Almost drunk with pleasure, Velvet grabbed Isis breasts and squeezed them hard, bending down to draw one of her hard, pink nipples into her mouth, sucking hard and, determined to milk Isis' cock of her precious, hot seed, she used her pelvic muscles to squeeze Isis' penis extra hard as she fucked her once more, and the Egyptian futa's eyes shot wide open and she let out an unintelligible cry in her native language as she hit her climax.

Isis' penis almost exploded inside Velvet's hot, incredibly wet pussy as she came, flooding the blonde's flower with her seed, and even some of her excess semen oozed out.

Isis slumped backwards, her hands slipping from Velvet's body, and the blonde's legs going completely limp and her torso falling along with Isis', their big and soft breasts pushed together.

They lay there in silence only broken by their heavy pants and little moans as they basked in the afterglow of their earth-shattering orgasms.

Then, they heard a soft moan and a wet noise coming from a few feet away behind them. Velvet looked up and she saw, through hazy eyes…

She chuckled.

"Damn, girl. You really couldn't wait, huh? You Ok there, love~?" She asked Maryse, as she saw her fellow blonde on her knees, her gloved fingers buried in her dripping pussy.

Velvet then gasped as she felt Isis' she-cock twitch inside her own pussy. She looked down at the Egyptian beauty and grinned.

"Have you ever had a threesome with two blondes, Isis Baby~? Get ready for round two~!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Well, thanks for reading **

**As a side note, this story was co-written by Major Mike Powell III and myself. Be sure to thank him as well for this story, as it would not have been possible without his substantial writing talents combined with my own significantly lesser writing abilities.**

**Happy 2013 everybody **


	2. A Little Fun at the Olympics

**A Little Fun at the Olympics**

**And hello chapter 2 of Postcard's from Paradise!**

**I honestly was not sure if I would be able to pull out another of these, but with much help from my good friend Maj. Mike, we soon had quite the steamy little entry on our hands.**

**Maj. Mike- Well, like I've said before: Dayum! These suckers write themselves!**

**KRO- How is it that every time we talk on Skype, this happens?**

**MM- Ah...(Shrugs his shoulders) Beats me, amigo. But I like it. A lot~**

**KRO- As do I Mi Hermano.**

**(They share a brotherly hug)**

**MM- So, anyway. Just go ahead and read this new chapter already, people. LOL**

**X-X-X**

"Hello and welcome to Global News Network, I'm Michelle Winters" said a finely dressed female wolf furry, a blue business suit contrasting nicely with her grey and white fur, "And I am Jane Houston" said the blonde traditional looking woman of the duo, wearing a slightly muted red suit.

The set they were on echoed common old fashioned news rooms, including a backdrop of a cityscape, desk in front of the newscasters, and both of them in the expected attire. As could be expected, they were both beautiful, but they did not seem the type's to flaunt it, having a more graceful presence on screen.

"With the excitement of the Summer Olympics' taking hold, it's no small wonder that our viewers have been requesting an interview with some of the more unique participants." This came from Michelle, who, like her counterpart was not wearing pants or undergarments of any kind, their bottom halves obscured by the desk.

"Indeed Michelle, and the participant that the viewers have requested most is the leading lady in Egypt's F&F division participants." Jane delivered her lines in a very refined manner, but the truth behind the scenes was that these two were madly in love, having started as rivals of sorts before slowly building up a relationship, unbeknownst to most.

"But before we go live to our onsite reporter Jen Wilde, we have a special informational video for those curious about the F&F division who are first time watchers of the Olympics."

**X-X-X**

_"The Olympics have had a long tradition of dedication to athletics, unification of global ideals, and the good old fashioned competition that forges such heated but friendly rivalries"_

_"With the rise of Furry's and Futa's after the great wars, the necessity for alterations to the games to become inclusive universally saw the creation of the F&F bracket, which stands for Furry's and Futa's. Since the physiques of these newcomers are often far beyond what was traditionally held as possible for the human body to attain on its own, this division was made to better classify the best athletes around the world as best as possible without making any competitions too one sided, or so the officials of the Olympic committees say."_

"_In the first Olympics to feature the F&F divisions saw records of old being broken left and right, requiring all new records to be made to distinguish between traditional humans and the F&F achievements in athletics. The first Olympics to feature these divisions also saw the innovation of several new events, among them, Sexual marathons of sorts."_

"_Previous Olympic events had always had a sort of undercurrent of sexual activities going on behind closed doors between athletes, after all, several hundred, if not several thousand athletes, all of whom are physically the absolute pinnacles of the sport they compete in, virile and nubile as they are, and many of them being young, being in such high stress environments would almost certainly need some way to release their pent up desires after holding back said desires in the name of focusing on competition. A such, the committees oversaw the creations of A subcommittee designed specifically to allow the athletes to engage in their natural desires without impedance, provided it was with another athlete, as a mutual benefit."_

"_It was found after these policies were first implemented that many of the participants became more relaxed and formed strong bonds across the international scene, several of them even becoming well known couples. Even so, the Olympian's strive for absolute perfection, and this system helps them achieve it in ways that no one could have foreseen."_

**X-X-X**

"Hello GNN viewers! This is Jen Wilde, on location to review your pick for the one on one interview! In a few days, the World Olympics will be held here in Northern Egypt, near the Nile River. Participating in the F&F division is the strongest woman in Egypt, Ms. Isis Tanibu."

Jen Wilde and her go to camera-woman, Roxy Walker were the GNN's on call interview team, and they had always received innumerable requests from those they had interviewed for repeat interview's.

Jen and Roxy on a physical level were nearly identical save for the fact that Roxy had fiery red hair and slightly pale white skin and a small beauty mark just below her left eye, while Jen had a more hearty skin tone and natural green hair. They had often been mistaken for sisters, but they had always been close, so they didn't mind if people assumed they were and just rolled with it.

Their bodies were as identical as their faces, their busts both at modest D cups, their figure's remaining hourglasses all the way down, gracefully long legs and pert rounded bottoms. Other than the fact that Roxy was half an inch taller, they may as well have been doppelgangers.

"Happy to be here, Jen," Isis said to the reporter, wearing the colors of the Egyptian flag: red, white and black with a golden eagle proudly displayed on her stomach and back. They all contrasted well with her dark chocolate skin and shockingly rich and natural purple hair which flowed down her back like a lavender waterfall. The outfit itself was a one piece form fitting leotard that clung to her body not unlike the skin underneath, giving everyone who saw her a very explicit idea of what was not being hidden.

To add to this, her chest area had a heart shaped cutout in the middle of her breasts, showing off a very generous amount of cleavage, and a matching cutout on her backside, only upside down and planted far lower, at the base of her spine, revealing a small bit of her lower back and rounded bottom, but none of the crack of her buttocks.

"Tell us, ...may I call you Isis?" "Sure Jen," "So, Isis, as the strongest woman in Egypt, how do you feel about being put into the F&F category, instead of both groups simply being combined?"

"I honestly don't mind. I see it as similar to a weight class. Futas and Furrys are generally far larger and stronger than traditional women, so it makes sense to separate the groups by that to get a fair comparison, much like how different weight classes in boxing or wrestling help keep the sport as competitive as possible."

"And are you worried at all about any potential accidents while competing? There HAVE been reports that the clothing of some of the competitors has not been able to withstand the strain of their musculature."

"Not at all. After all, if the viewers at home see my suit rip mid-press, it's just another part of the show."

"And what do you say to those who say that it is common place for Futa and furry women to suddenly undergo orgasmic sensations upon physical strain?"

"That is true. I've had it happen to me more than once. I don't think it is a problem at all, just a byproduct of the way our bodies form. Besides, it's not unusual for a traditional woman, or even a man, to achieve orgasm from exercise. The endorphins are enough to feel like sex, so the body reacts like it is having sex."

"Um, Isis, I cannot help but notice that your uniform seems to be undergoing some strain at the moment..." "Yeah. That happens from time to time. Just talking about sex can be enough to get me hot and bothered~." Isis and Jen were referring to the blatantly obvious bulge in the front of her leotard, making the already tighter than skin material look like it was at its breaking point.

"Isis, do you require some privacy to attend to your needs?" "Oh no, Jen. I will be fine, even if I cum inside my suit, it'll just keep me cool inside." Jen smiled like a wily fox.

"Mind if I give you a hand...or more, Isis~?" The reporter suggested with a not-so-subtle wink, turning to her just-as-lovely camerawoman and making a "CUT!" motion with her hand. The woman giggled. "Make sure you edit that out, 'k?"

"Only if there are no cameras, Jen. I think this should be a private workout session." "I agree~" Her camera-woman giggled and lowered the camera, giving her partner a cheeky grin. "May I join, too?" The camera-woman, named Roxy, spoke up. Isis shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"I don't mind. Wouldn't be my first time with a lovely lady or two. But believe me, ladies, I just might be more than you can handle." At the women's grins, Isis led the way. "This way, you two. I have a set of private showers for just such an occasion..."

The ladies then put their equipment away in a nearby van and then, hooked their arms around Isis' as the athletic Futa led her soon-to-be-lovers to said location.

As they entered the showers, the trio took the time to slowly strip down one at a time. First, Jen put away her official-looking interview clothes. Then, Roxy stripped off of her more modest jeans and t-shirt, and then Isis, out of her deliciously-form-fitting Olympian outfit, peeling it off like a second skin. Both of the other women's jaws dropped as the gargantuan brown length between Isis' legs was finally released before them.

"How in the world do you manage to keep such a body contained in that tiny leotard?!"

"The material stretches to fit and keep everything secured, sort of like a mix between duct tape and spandex." Isis explained nonchalantly, smirking as she put her hands on her hips.

"Still doesn't explain the gigantic boobs and cock," Jen said, finally picking her jaw off the floor. Isis chuckled, "Futa genetics, sweet heart~!" Indeed, Isis' breasts, at enormous F cups made the pair look flat chested by comparison.

The ladies couldn't stop staring at the God-like penis before them. They knew they had to taste it. And so they did, by kneeling down before Isis and wrapping their hands around Isis' "power tool".

Slowly, they rubbed their hands up and down the impressive length, reveling in the texture, the soft, smooth yet hard skin.

"Don't be shy girls, it's not going to bite~" Isis purred, sighing in content, idly stroking her partners' hair as they worked on her cock.

With a giggle, Roxy and Jen took note by leaning in and gently kissing the cockhead, earning a soft gasp from Isis.

They moved their tongues in tandem around the head, touching each other's tongues in the process, moving back and forth, all their efforts concentrated on the head of Isis' penis.

"Mmmhhhh, ahhh...something tells me you girls make a habit of double-teaming guys and gals like this~" Isis teased, smiling as they moaned in agreement, leaning back and letting them move at their own pace.

Roxy was more focused on the base of the shaft and the bottom 5-6 inches, whereas Jen was more occupied with the top 5-6 inches and the tender tip. Roxy stopped her work momentarily to reply with words and a grin. "Well, we share everything. And Jen is the one that brings them in the most~"

The camerawoman than reached out and took hold of one of Jen's big and beautiful breasts, giving it a good squeeze, making the reporter squeal and moan in the process.

Isis chuckled and continued to stroke her lovers' hair, undoing Jen's bun in the process, and running her fingers through Roxy's flowing, green locks that reached down to her mid-back.

The greenette then continued to work on the bottom part of Isis' mighty cock, sucking and licking the shaft and playing with the tight balls with one hand while fondling Jen with her other hand.

The reporter replied by reaching out with her hands (leaving her mouth firmly planted on Isis' cock) to grab Isis and Roxy's breasts, fondling them to her heart's content.

Isis moaned out again, trying to focus her breathing to help her relax her muscles, allowing her orgasm to be prolonged to its conclusion.

Her body was lovingly being caressed, kissed, licked and otherwise attended to by these beauties, and she was going to let it last as long as humanly possible.

The pair kept at their task until they both looked up, and saw how much Isis' chest, with its immense F-cup breasts shaking and shuddering with each throaty gasp and moan they elicited from her.

She had not been as thoroughly-trained as she was, she would have not only orgasmed, but fainted from exhaustion long ago, meaning that her stamina was, in effect, allowing her to experience more pleasure from them than most.

Jen and Roxy shared a knowing look. They nodded to each other, let go of each other's breasts and turned their full attention to Isis.

Jen kept fondling one of her massive breasts while Roxy moved her hand from Isis' balls to her ass, landing a few slaps on it and then, moving further in and poking Isis' asshole. Meanwhile, their oral efforts all went to the Futa's pride and joy.

They licked up and down, back and forth, they sucked on the cockhead, and they jacked it off with their free hands.

They could tell their efforts were not in vain as Isis began to moan and groan louder and louder with each stroke, suck, lick and kiss.

And so, all at once, they stopped for just a second and then planted their lips firmly on Isis' cockhead, taking it as far in their mouths as they could and licked it like a hot lollipop.

And so, no matter how many sexual encounters she'd been through before, Isis could take no more. She let out a loud, long cry as she came, and hard.

Since their combined mouths only covered the first inch between them, they were unable to keep them there as the veritable flood of hot cum came blasting out of Isis' dick, the sheer pressure of the orgasm actually visible to the women, who watched in awe not only at the sheer quantity of it, but also the way the skin of her penis and balls actually tensed, flexed and undulated with each excessively large spurt.

Some of it landed on their faces, some more on their bodies, painting them in opaque white, and more back splashed onto Isis herself, but by far, the vast majority of the chocolate-colored Futa's cum ended up absolutely coating the opposite wall across the room, which was nearly 6 feet away.

The women stayed there, kneeling on the floor as Isis fell to the ground on her beautiful behind. They had had many sex partners before, but never had they seen such a cumshot. They felt oddly proud to have witnessed and made this happen.

Isis was a panting mess. Her face plainly showed how much that orgasm had taken out of her. Her mouth openly gasped for breath, her eyes closed, her breasts heaving with each nearly labored breath...she felt as though she hadn't cum in weeks, only to suddenly be released all at once.

Her now flaccid cock lay limp on the floor, deflating from its full size to a third of what it was when hard, still leaking slightly onto the floor in tiny trickles here and there.

Roxy and Jen stared at this marvelous sight for a moment before smiling and leaning into each other to share a kiss.

And then, they began to lick each other clean, running their tongues over every expanse of cum-coated flesh they could reach, on their faces, their arms, hands and breasts. Eventually, they cleaned as much cum as they could and then, sharing Isis' delicious semen in a hot kiss.

They quickly found out that her semen tasted musky, but also sweet, thick and rich with a strong, nearly overpowering scent. It was fittingly appropriate considering where it had come from, that it reflected her so well.

Once they were done cleaning and kissing each other, the girls sat down, cuddled close to Isis against the wall. They hugged the tired futa's arms, mashing their breasts against her sides in the process.

"Damn...that was...wow...I don't think I have ever cum THAT hard...!" Isis panted. Roxy and Jen giggled, leaning up to kiss Isis on each cheek.

"Just between us, Isis, you are probably the best partner we've ever had," Jen said, her face splashed with the same shade as her hair.

She gently cupped Isis' cheek and kissed her full on the lips for a good, solid minute. After they parted, Roxy turned Isis' head and kissed her just as passionately.

Then, they heard a buzz through the stadium's PA system. It was the announcement that the competition would start in 5 minutes.

"Awww~!" Roxy pouted, idly playing with one of Isis' nipples. "Gotta get back to work. And I wanted to have some more fun, too..."

"Um, I hope we didn't tire you out too much, Isis," Jen stated with a concerned expression on her face. Isis smiled. "That's not my competition. It doesn't start for another week~"

"..."

"..."

Isis smiled cheekily. The ladies rolled their eyes with grins.

Soon, the three lovers were laughing heartily as they shared a warm shower, slowly, taking their time beneath the warm water, a few more intense fluid swapping sessions had before the day was out.

At the end of the day, Isis returned to her apartment with a slip of paper with 2 new phone numbers and the promise of more, many more pleasurable encounters in the foreseeable future, here, in this Paradise on Earth.

~FIN~

**X-X-X**

**And there it is.**

**Major may have helped me lay the groundwork for this story and added quite a bit of lovely dialogue and such to this story, I went back and tinkered with this story for a day or two, so don't be surprised if you see his review on here.**

**Also, ScarletVirus33, this story was so well liked by you, the character of Isis in particular, that this chapter is partially a thank you to you for your enthusiastic support.**

**I certainly hope that my readers review, a good couple of reviews and I will happily include a third chapter, but that won't happen if there are no reviews showing me what you liked and disliked.**

**Thank you for reading. And to Major, thank you for your support, I couldn't have done this without you.**


End file.
